Switched!
by A Amelia Black
Summary: COMPLETED - When Edmund and Susan find an amulet buried in the sand, they think nothing of it. However, they have no idea that when they wake up the next morning, they will have switched bodies, with the annual Tournament only weeks away.
1. The Amulet

**Disclaimer: All property of C.S. Lewis.**

**A/N: (rubs hands together) and now, time for one of my humorous fics! Hopefully you all get a good laugh from this story. Let me know if you think I should continue. This is yet another one of my random inserts from the Golden Age and the entire point is to give you an enjoyable fic!**

**Your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are always extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

* * *

**The Amulet**

Ten years had passed since their coronation and Narnia reveled in the peace that the Pevensies had brought with their reign. They established good laws and made sure everyone was taken care of right down to the smallest animals. They had destroyed the remnants of the Witch's army and though it had taken several years, they eventually stamped out all the foul creatures that had caused so much strife to the Narnians. They kept out busybodies that wished to interfere with Narnia and overall made Narnia a very pleasant place to live. Strong alliances had been formed with the other countries beyond the sea and every year they paid visits of state and received visits of state in return.

An annual tournament was held in Narnia during mid-summer and all countries looked forward to it, as only the best competed. Edmund had become quite the swordsman and was still unmatched, even by Peter, who was a brilliant swordsman himself. He would be defending his title as Champion this year. Susan was kept busy by the hundreds of suitors that continuously came to ask for her hand in marriage and Lucy was happy and carefree, keeping all their spirits high and laughter in Cair Paravel.

Presently, Edmund was preparing for the tournament, which was only a month away, in one of the outer courtyards. He had chosen several of the best fighters from their army and now faced off against them.

"You're getting slow, Oreius!" called Edmund, laughing as he parried an attack from the Satyr Arturon and dodged an attack from Oreius.

"Your Highness, you simply are good with a sword," said Oreius, looking amused as he blocked one of Edmund's attacks and drew his second sword.

"Thanks to you, friend," said Edmund and then he quieted, falling into a pattern. He continuously blocked attacks with his shield while simultaneously attacking with his sword. He focused on keeping his breathing steady and watching for the slightest movements from his attackers. With a few, well-placed hits, Edmund managed to disarm his opponents. Taking a moment to steady his heart, he looked around at his opponents, who were all breathing heavily.

"Well fought, every one of you," said Edmund once he had caught his breath. He smiled and looked at Oreius, who was now only a few heads taller than him. "You almost had me, Oreius."

"Yet you are the one with the sword, your Majesty," said Oreius, chuckling quietly. "Defending your title as Champion at the tournament will not be difficult if you continue to fight like this."

"I'm counting on it," said Edmund with a smile. He looked around at everyone. "Thank you for your assistance. You are dismissed."

A chorus of "You're welcome, your Majesty," came from his opponents. They bowed their heads in respect and picked up their weapons, leaving the courtyard.

Oreius turned to leave when Edmund said, "Oreius." Oreius stopped, looking at him. "Tomorrow morning I could use your help with jousting, if you don't have other tasks that need attending to."

"I would be honoured to help you, your Majesty," said Oreius with a deep bow. He smiled. "I look forward to a good joust. That is one area where I still have a chance to defeat you."

Edmund laughed. "So it is, but I'll soon fix that."

"I have no doubt, your Majesty. Do you require my services any more today?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, Oreius. Thank you."

"Good day, your Majesty," said Orieus, bowing his head and walking away.

Edmund sheathed his sword and headed up to his chambers to wash up for supper. Mauleien was already waiting for him when he entered his room. Slipping out of his weighted, training clothes, Edmund handed the clothes to Mauleien and went into the bathroom, where a steaming hot bath awaited him. Sliding into the water, he let out a sigh of contentment, for the hot water felt incredible against his sore muscles.

A few minutes later, Mauleien, Seeswalan and Reilian entered the bathroom. Seeswalan began to wash his hair, Reilian continuously scooped out the cooling water and added fresh, hot water, and Mauleien began to work out the tight knots in his shoulders. He closed his eyes, feeling his body relax under their ministrations. His thoughts wandered to the tournament that was drawing nearer and he couldn't help but smile. _I can't wait. It's going to be brilliant this year, what with the turnout we had last year and all the events we're hosting. All four of us will be participating in one event or another. The only thing I don't look forward to is putting up with Prince Rouffian of the Seven Isles. He's a stuck-up, self-centered, conceited prig and I don't know why Susan doesn't see this. She's always telling us how wonderful he is but I see straight through that act. That's my job, to see the truth in the faces of the people I judge. Thousands of creatures have come to Cair Paravel seeking my wisdom and my council, but it seems that sometimes my siblings, especially Susan, just can't understand it when I pass judgment on a person and it doesn't agree with what they think. Oh well, she'll understand in the end, she always does when her suitors turn out to be just like I said they would. _

Day after day he had been training for the tournament and exhaustion finally caught up to him. He slipped off into a peaceful sleep and when he awoke, his female servants had left and Mauleien helped him into a soft robe. He dismissed Mauleien and walked into his bedroom, towel-drying his hair and draping the towel over a chair. Changing into a set of nicer, dark-blue clothes, he cinched his sword-belt around his waist, and headed downstairs to meet his family for supper.

---------

"Now, Susan, you have to at least miss _sometimes_," said Edmund as he took a sip of his wine. "If you hit every target in your event, your opponents will feel rather intimidated."

"She's right," laughed Lucy, taking a bite of her supper. "You're too good, Sue."

"I can't help that," said Susan with a smile. "But I suppose I'll miss a few. It wouldn't be fair to the others if I won, since we are hosting the tournament."

"Exactly," said Peter, leaning back in his chair, his wine-goblet in his hand. He looked at Edmund, grinning. "Going to beat everyone in your events, I suppose."

"I have to defend my title as Champion," said Edmund with a laugh, finishing his supper and taking another sip of his wine.

"You're King Edmund the Just," said Lucy. "Shouldn't you try to be fair?"

Edmund smiled innocently. "I can't help it if I win, but for you Lu, I'll try and go easy on my opponents."

"Good," said Lucy, laughing lightly. She finished her wine and stood. "Let's go down to the beach! It's not dark yet and the sand always feels wonderful right now."

Peter chuckled and sat up straight, finishing his wine. "That sounds like a plan, Lu." He smiled and stood, looking at Susan and Edmund. "Coming, you two?"

"In a tick," said Edmund, taking the last sip of his wine and standing. Then he looked at Lucy, his eyes twinkling. "Race you to the beach!"

"You're going to lose!" cried Lucy as she ran after Edmund. Peter and Susan chuckled and followed their younger siblings down to the beach.

Lucy and Edmund raced down flights of stairs, through the winding corridors and finally out onto the lower terrace. Edmund took the steps two at a time and Lucy jumped into the railing, sailing past and waving. "Oi! That's cheating!" laughed Edmund as he ran after his younger sister across the sand.

The sun was nearing the horizon, sending rays of gold, red, and orange across the water and sand. Edmund hopped on one foot as he tugged off his soft boots and then continued after his sister. Lucy beat him to the water and placed her hands on her hips, watching him as he ran towards her.

"You're getting slow, Ed!" she teased and then shrieked as Edmund tackled her back into the water, soaking both of them thoroughly.

They surfaced, laughing. Edmund stood, offering his hand to Lucy. "That's what you get for beating me," he teased, smiling.

"Well –" Lucy grinned, taking his hand. Then she promptly tugged him into the water next to her so they were both sitting up to their chests.

"Hey!" Edmund laughed, splashing her.

"Hey, yourself!" she laughed, splashing him in return. She smiled. "It's good to see you relaxing, Ed, honestly. You've been so busy training and you're far too serious. Always studying some dusty book in the library or working with Peter on strategies. You're getting rather boring."

"I take offense to that, dear sister," protested Edmund. He looked over to see that Peter and Susan had reached them. "Peter, am I boring?"

"Do you want the truth or what you want to hear?" asked Peter with a grin.

"Very funny," said Edmund sarcastically as he stood, helping Lucy to her feet. They waded through the water to reach their older siblings, glancing at each other. Lucy gave a slight nod and Edmund smirked.

"You two are far too dry," said Lucy and before their older siblings could say anything, Lucy and Edmund had pulled them into the water.

Edmund and Lucy were doubled over with laughter, watching their eldest siblings sputter to the surface. However, when Peter and Susan climbed to their feet and Peter said, laughing, "You both are going to get it!" and proceeded to move through the water towards them, Edmund and Lucy turned and ran for it.

------

After plenty of splashing, laughing, and fooling around, all four siblings sat down on a cluster of large rocks at the edge of the ocean, looking out towards the setting sun. Peter leaned against the rock behind him, Edmund sat nearby with his knees drawn to his chest, Susan perched gracefully on the edge of the rock near Peter's feet, and Lucy sat on the highest rock, her legs hanging down near Edmund.

"Tomorrow you'll be twenty, Lu, it's hard to believe," said Peter, smiling up at his youngest sister.

"I'm catching up to Edmund," laughed Lucy.

"I'm still a year older," pointed out Edmund.

"Pish posh, doesn't make a difference," said Lucy with a smile, nudging him with her foot. "You need to stop being so serious. You'll get funny lines like King Feidhlim."

"Don't tell him that, Lu," said Peter with a laugh. "He'll spend even more time in front of the mirror."

"You spend more time than me," retorted Edmund with a smirk. "You're as bad as a girl."

"Should I take offense to that?" asked Susan with a teasing smile.

"Oh, Sue, you don't have to worry about your looks," said Lucy. She stood up and began to mock one of Susan's more recent suitors, lowering her voice to match his. "Oh beloved Queen Susan the Gentle, the most beautiful, the goddess of Narnia, you are the light of my eyes and –"

They all laughed and Susan swatted at Lucy. "Stop that. Prince Rouffian doesn't act like that."

"Yes he does," said Lucy with a nod. "All he ever talks about is how beautiful you are and how no one can compare to you."

"She's right," said Peter, grinning, and Edmund nodded his agreement.

Susan sighed, shaking her head. "All three of you are completely hopeless! He's a good a chap, if a bit extravagant sometimes."

"A _bit_?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow. "I don't think he knows any other words than the over zealous ones he constantly uses."

"Oh bother it all." Susan climbed off the rock, landing effortlessly in the sand. "I can't talk to any of you without you going on about Rouffian. I'm going inside."

"Sue, don't be so tetchy," said Lucy, sitting back down and swinging her legs back and forth. "We were only teasing."

"Lu's right," said Peter with a smile. "We didn't mean to make you upset. Right Ed?" Peter elbowed Edmund, who nearly fell off the rock.

"Hey!" protested Edmund, rubbing his side after he caught his balance. Peter gave him a pointed look and Edmund frowned, looking at Susan. "We're sorry, Susan."

Susan just shook her head and was about to walk away when something caught her eye, glinting in the sand. "What's this?" she said, reaching down and pulling out an amulet with dark-blue and green stones embedded in a silver chain. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

"What did you find, Sue?" asked Lucy, climbing down to the sand and walking over to her sister. Both boys followed closely behind, peering over Susan's shoulders at the amulet she held in her hands.

"Curious," said Edmund, looking thoughtful. "I wonder why this was lying here."

"One of our guests must have lost it," said Lucy.

"We can ask tomorrow at your ball, Lu," said Peter. "Since almost all our good friends will be there from the other lands."

Edmund reached for the amulet in Susan's hands and as his fingers touched it, everything seemed to freeze in place and a biting wind washed over him. Then everything returned to normal and Edmund blinked several times. _What the bloody hell was that?_ His eyes met Susan's, who looked just as confused as he was.

"What's wrong, Ed?" asked Peter.

"Didn't you feel that?" asked Edmund, confused. "Everything seemed frozen…and it was really cold."

"No…." Peter frowned. "Ed, are you sure you're all right?"

"I didn't feel anything," said Lucy. "Sue?"

Susan was quiet, looking at the amulet, then at Edmund, and finally at Peter and Lucy. "No, nothing." Edmund knew Susan was lying and didn't quite understand it, but decided not to press it at the moment.

"Let's go back inside," said Peter, motioning towards the castle.

The other three nodded and Edmund watched as Susan closed her hand around the amulet, lingering only for a moment before hurrying after the rest of her siblings.

-------

Bright sunlight caused him to stir. Edmund rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillows, not wanting to get up. Then he remembered that he had jousting practice with Oreius and threw off his covers. Then he froze, looking around the room. _Wait a tick…this isn't my room! What am I doing in Susan's room?_ He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and when the room didn't change, he frowned, climbing out of the bed. He walked around the room, looking at everything. It was most definitely his older sister's room. Her wardrobe doors were open, revealing neatly hung dresses. Then he looked at her oval, full-length mirror and his eyes widened. His sister's reflection was staring back at him!

He peered closely and pinched himself again, and the mirror image did the same thing! _This…this has to be a dream!_ _Come on, Ed, wake up!_ He slapped his face, which only resulted in him wincing and rubbing his flaming cheek.

His heart began to pound within his chest as he realised that he was dressed in Susan's nightgown and that he definitely wasn't Edmund at that moment. He ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway outside their chambers, nearly running into someone. He stumbled and then froze when he saw who stood before him. It was himself!

Their eyes widened and then they screamed, running back into their rooms and slamming the doors shut.

* * *

**So...what did you think? (grins)**

**Let me know! I think this will be very interesting to see how Edmund and Susan deal with being switched! Especially with the tournment only weeks away! And we all know how much Susan dislikes battles and that sort.**

**I was inspired by Freaky Friday for this :D **

**Hopefully you've had a good laugh in this chapter and will continue to do so!**

**I anxiously await your thoughts on this, for this is my first fic of this nature. :) **


	2. The Life of Another

**Disclaimer: everything is property of C.S. Lewis. Hopefully he doesn't mind me putting a little twist on things ;)**

**A/N: Wow! O.o There were so many reviews! (grins) Thank you, everyone! I wasn't quite sure how this was going to be met, but obviously I had nothing to worry about! Brilliant :D I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully the next chapters will give you just as good a laugh as the first! **

**Things are about to get _very _interesting (grin)**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

* * *

**The Life of Another**

Edmund pressed his back up against his door, breathing hard, his eyes shut and his fists clenched. _This is not happening! It has to be a dream! It has to be! There's no way in all of Narnia that I can be my sister! It's just – just impossible! Improbable!_

"Susan? Edmund? Are you both all right?" floated Lucy's concerned voice from the other side of the door.

_By Aslan, this is the last thing I need! _thought Edmund. _Lucy's going to bring everyone here if she keeps on like that._ Without thinking, he threw open the door and pulled his younger sister into the room quickly, shutting the door once more. However, this put them both off-balance, as Edmund was used to being far stronger, and sent them tumbling to the floor.

The air was knocked out of his lungs as Lucy landed on top of him. "Gerrof, Lu," he muttered, pushing her off him. It took him a moment to shake off the shock of hearing Susan's voice but his words.

Surprise appeared on Lucy's face along with confusion as she sat down on the carpet, peering at him. "Are you all right, Susan? Not that time again, is it?"

"What time?" snapped Edmund. "And I'm not Susan! I'm Edmund!"

Lucy laughed and Edmund scowled. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed again?" she teased. "Good joke, though, but I doubt Peter would fall for it."

"It's not a joke!" Still terrified about the current situation, Edmund began to grow frustrated. "I tell you! I'm Edmund! Sue and I somehow switched places!"

The laughter disappeared from Lucy's face as she looked at him more closely, frowning. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. "It must be that time of month. You're bossy, sure, and rather grouchy in the mornings like Ed –"

"I don't know what you're bloody talking about! What time? And why won't you believe me?"

There were a few moments of silence until Lucy's chewed her lip thoughtfully. "But how could you possibly be switched?"

"I don't know!" cried Edmund, pounding his hands into the floor, frustration evident on his face. "But we are! Look, I'll prove it. Do you remember, a few years back when you and I went riding together and we found that stream by a sheer cliff? There were trees there, with rainbow-coloured bark that seemed to make the entire area feel like we were sitting in a rainbow?" Confusion appeared on Lucy's face but Edmund pressed on. "And you said that you had never seen a more magical place in all of Narnia. Remember?"

"But how could you possibly –" Her eyes widened. "Are you really Edmund?"

"Yes!"

"By the Lion," she whispered, reaching over and touching his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, batting her hand away.

"It's just so odd hearing Susan – I mean, you, I mean, oh I don't know. It's just odd." Then she grinned. "But funny."

"Funny? _Funny!_" Edmund's voice rose a notch. "You've got to be joking! I'm a girl! That's not funny!"

"You've always acted like a girl, Ed. Now you look like one too." He scowled and she laughed. "I'm only teasing. But the look on your face…" She climbed to her feet and Edmund frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Peter. He ought to know."

"And how exactly is that going to help anything?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we should tell anyone else."

Edmund's scowl deepened. "Obviously."

"Just stay right here."

"It's not like I look any different, Lu. People will just think I'm Susan."

"But if they do think you're Susan and start asking you questions, well, then what will you do?"  
He frowned. "I didn't think of that."

"I'll be right back, promise." Lucy smiled before hurrying out of the room.

Edmund sighed and put his face in his hands. _This can't be happening! There's got to be a way to fix this…_ He went to climb to his feet but tripped over his now long hair and fell flat on his back. He cursed under his breath and pushed the hair out of the way before successfully climbing to his feet. _Why do girls have to have long hair? What's the point? Mine is shoulder-length and that's long enough!_ Edmund looked at the hair hanging behind him, nearly reaching his knees, and frowned. _And what in the name of Aslan am I supposed to do with it?_ He looked around for something to tie it up and then spotted a series of clips lying on the vanity table. He was careful not to look in the mirror, as he was still extremely uncomfortable with seeing his sister's face instead of his own. Taking the clips, he tried to pin up his hair but failed miserably. He snapped one of the clips accidentally on his finger and let out a yelp, throwing the clip to the floor. "Drat it." He waved his finger, trying to ease the pain. When it finally subsided, Edmund sat down in a chair and tried to figure out what exactly he was going to do.

_How would one switch back? There's got to be _some_ way to do it…_ The sound of the door opening caused him to look up. It took a moment for him to adjust to the fact that he was looking at himself, but then he stood. "Sue?" he said tentatively.

"This is so very odd," she said and it was. He was listening to himself talk! It wasn't every day _that_ happened. She (he?) looked around, shifting uncomfortably. "This isn't exactly proper…and your clothes are itchy."

"Susan, we've switched bodies for who knows how long. I don't think that being _proper_ right now or the fact that my clothes are itchy to you really matters. We need to figure out how to get un-switched, and fast!"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Well…" He frowned. "What about some sort of…jolt? Like a shock? But it'd have to be pretty big." An idea suddenly popped into his mind. "Hang on. What about if we ran at each other? Maybe it'd be enough?"

"I'll try anything, so long as this gets fixed," said Susan.

"All right. Back up. Right there. Good." Once they were a fair distance away he said, "One, two, three, go!" And they ran at each other, connecting solidly with an "oof!" upon impact, and falling to the floor just as the door opened and Peter and Lucy walked in.

"Ow," muttered Susan, rubbing her head.

"Perhaps that wasn't exactly the brightest idea," said Edmund, rubbing his head as well, wincing. Now they both had headaches.

Lucy was laughing and even Peter was chuckling. "Come on, you two," said Peter, walking over and helping them both to their feet. Then he stood back, folding his arms across his chest. "I can't say this is the strangest thing we've encountered, but it comes pretty close."

"Well, don't just stand there," said Edmund, crossing his arms in front of him. "I don't really feel like being stuck like this forever."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Ed," laughed Lucy. "It won't be forever."

"How do you know that?" retorted Edmund.

"Look," said Susan and they all looked at her. "We're not going to accomplish anything by standing around, talking about how odd this is." She turned and walked over to her bureau and opened the top drawer. She pulled out something shiny and walked back over, handing it to Peter. "This is the amulet I found. Perhaps you can figure out something, Peter. Aslan knows that you're quite knowledgeable in the ancient writings. There might be a clue on this as to how to switch back."

"Good idea, Ed - Susan – oh this is going to be so very confusing," said Peter, shaking his head. He chuckled quietly, taking the amulet from Susan's hands.

A bell chimed in the distance and Lucy said, "That's breakfast. Are you two going to come down?"

"Do we have a choice?" asked Edmund.

"Not really." Lucy laughed lightly. "Do you want me to help you, Ed? Unless you think you can figure out how to put on a dress yourself."

Edmund's cheeks flamed. "Yes," he muttered, looking at the floor.

"Susan?" said Peter and Susan shook her head.

"I think I can handle putting on a jerkin and leggings, thank you." She held her head up high and strode out the door.

Peter smiled and looked around at them. "I'll meet you on the terrace."

Lucy nodded. "We'll only be a moment."

Peter nodded and turned, leaving and shutting the door behind him. Lucy looked at Edmund and grinned. "I still think this is rather funny."

"You would."

"Where did the nice, quiet Edmund go?" teased Lucy as she walked over to Susan's wardrobe and pulled open the doors, rifling through the dresses.

"You tend to become slightly agitated when thrust into this sort of situation."

"I wouldn't know." Lucy laughed lightly and pulled out a long, dark-blue dress with white-embroidery. "This should do."

Edmund made a face. "I can't believe I'm going to be wearing a dress," he muttered.

And twenty minutes later, after getting himself stuck several times, Edmund finally was dressed. "How are you supposed to move in this?" asked Edmund, feeling quite confined in the form-fitting dress.

Lucy laughed. "It's not that hard, Ed. You'll get used to it."

"Doubtful." His stomach rumbled. "Let's eat and do me a favour, don't let me run into any of the castle staff."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Don't worry." Lucy smiled. "Just act like Susan."

"What, all stiff-backed and proper?" He strutted forward, holding his chin high, and then tripped over the edge of the dress, falling flat on his face. "Ow," he muttered.

Lucy laughed. "Very graceful."

Edmund scowled and shoved the dress out of the way as he climbed to his feet. "Ha ha." He held up his long hair. "What am I supposed to do with this? I'm going to sit on it."

"Here." Lucy picked up a brush and several hair accessories. With experienced hands, she deftly combed out his hair and pinned it up so that it hung just below his shoulders. "Better?"

"Much. Now let's go eat."

"As you wish, _Susan,_" teased Lucy, smiling.

Edmund just shook his head and followed her out of the room.

-------

After breakfast, which, thankfully, went smoothly, Edmund walked over to Susan, stopping her from leaving. "I – well, you – have jousting practice with Oreius today."

Susan frowned. "Jousting practice? Is it possible to cancel? I don't have the faintest idea about how to joust."

Edmund thought about it and then sighed. "I suppose, but the Tournament is only a few weeks away! And if we're still like this, you're going to have to defend my title." _And that is something I really don't look forward to, _thought Edmund.

"I'm not a fighter, Ed – Susan – by the Lion," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to fight in the Tournament."

"But you have to, S – Edmund," said Edmund, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not about to let my hard-earned title be tossed away just because you're too selfish to at least attempt to learn the skills you're going to need!"

"Selfish?" Susan's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"It's true. Why can't you at least _try_ and help me out?"

"So now it's all about you. Well pardon me, but fighting in a Tournament is just not something I do."

"Sometimes we have to do things even though we don't want to," said Edmund, beginning to become frustrated. "Just try, all right? This is really important to me – you, whichever."

Susan regarded him coolly. "Your archery skills aren't exactly up to par, either."

"But at least I'm willing to try and learn before the Tournament so I don't make a fool out of you!"

"And you think I will?"

"Yes! You have no idea how to even use a sword!"

"I resent that! Of course I know how to use a sword," snapped Susan.

"Oh really. Then prove it."

"As you wish." Susan reached across her body and tried to un-sheath her sword but it stuck. She frowned and tugged again, this time brandishing it and nearly chopping Edmund's head off in the process.

"Watch where you swing that!" cried Edmund, ducking just in time. He looked at how she was holding the sword and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "We have so much work to do," he muttered.

-------

Peter and Lucy stood outside on a balcony overlooking the ocean. Peter's hands rested on the stone barrier and Lucy was sitting on top the barrier with one leg on either side. "Do you think all this has something to do with that amulet Susan found the other day?" asked Lucy, looking at Peter.

Peter glanced at her before looking back out over the ocean. "Possibly. It seems almost all our troubles come from those green-stones, no matter what form they take. Remember Sirrian's necklace? This reminds me an awful lot of that, except the writing is different and there are blue stones intermixed. I know all the ancient writings, having studied them for several years, and this appears to be some sort of mixture between the language of the Jinn and of the sea folk and River Gods." He hit one fist into the barrier, frowning. "It just doesn't make any sense. What would the Jinn language be doing anywhere near Narnia?"

"Do you think one of the Northern Witches could have been taught it?"

"We stamped out all those kind years ago, Lu."

"But some could have still survived."

"Doubtful. But –" Peter shrugged. "- it still is a possibility, I suppose. Anyhow, dwelling upon this isn't going to solve the situation any faster." He looked at Lucy. "I'll speak with King Feidhlim upon his arrival. He's an expert in amulets and ancient writings. He's the one that gave me those books."

Lucy nodded and then she grinned.

"What?" asked Peter, laughing at the mischievous look in Lucy's eyes.

"King Feidhlim isn't the only person who arrives tomorrow." When Peter quirked an eyebrow at this, Lucy laughed. "Prince Rouffian is coming with him."

Peter chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be good."

* * *

**I'm wondering if I should feel bad for Rouffian? He has no idea what he's up against. Hehe**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I look forward to seeing how Susan is going to learn to fight (if she agrees to it) and Edmund fending off the suitors. And dealing with girl issues. (smiles innocently)**

**Again, parts are inspired by Freaky Friday (hilarious movie if you haven't seen it)**

**Thanks again for reading! Your thoughts always mean so much and I'd love to know them!**

**Just a side note. I'm not that good with the formal, royal speech, so please forgive me if I don't have it down pat :) **


	3. The Royals of the Seven Isles

**Disclaimer: I of course, own nothing. It is all property of the fantastic C.S. Lewis!**

**A/N: I am so sorry I have kept you waiting! Talk about tough writer's block! I apologise about the long wait and hope that I don't leave you displeased with the chapter :D I did enjoy writing this one (once it finally came to me) and I think you might be quite amused ;) Hopefully (grins)**

**A huge thank you to all my amazing readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for your support and I'm glad you're liking this so far! It definitely means quite a bit to me.**

**To help ease confusion and to prevent confusion for the author (grins) I will at times, when in other people's POVs, put ( ) to explain if need be who the person looks like etc. For example if I say Edmund (as Susan) it would mean that's Edmund who looks like Susan. Make sense? If not, it's only once in this chapter that I do this **

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/ characters are very much welcomed and quite appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**The Royals of the Seven Isles**

The next morning, Lucy leaned on her forearms, peering over the edge of the balcony, watching as Edmund (as Susan) attempted to teach Susan (as Edmund) how to use a sword. She laughed as Susan nearly chopped Edmund's head off with another wild swing. She heard Edmund curse and show Susan yet again how to swing the sword properly. _At least Susan is attempting this, _thought Lucy,_ though I doubt for much longer. Edmund will really need to stay with her to make sure that she continues to practice and so forth._ Lucy smiled, brushing some of her long golden hair out of her eyes, wincing as Edmund got elbowed by Susan accidentally.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and she shrieked, spinning around to see Peter standing there, laughing. "Oh you," laughed Lucy, hitting her older brother lightly on the chest. He just grinned at her while her heart calmed down. "What do you want?" she teased.

"Oh, just seeing how my baby sister is doing," said Peter lightly, walking over and leaning against the stone-carved railing. "And to wish you a happy birthday." He reached over and gave her a one armed hug.

Lucy smiled. "Thank you."

Peter looked down at Edmund and Susan, chuckling. "Have they tried to kill each other yet?"

"Edmund nearly had his head chopped off by Susan several times," laughed Lucy. "But other than that, nothing too spectacular."

Peter laughed. "If Edmund hadn't learned patience from sitting through our long meetings with ambassadors, I doubt he would be trying to teach Susan how to use a sword."

"Quite true." Lucy watched as Susan took a practice swing at a wooden dummy, become off-balance, and fall onto her arse. Lucy chuckled quietly. She was about to say something when a clear trumpet sounded. "They've arrived!" Lucy grinned, straightening excitedly. "Come on, Peter." She grabbed Peter's hand and pulled her laughing brother back into the castle.

--------

However, there were very different attitudes down on the practice area. At the sound of the trumpet, Edmund groaned. "Do I have to put up with Rouffian? Can't I just say I'm ill?"

"Edmund, if I'm learning out to fight with a sword, the least you can do is keep up appearances for me! Don't be so selfish," said Susan, frowning. After three attempts, she finally sheathed her sword.

"Me? Selfish?" Edmund arched his eyebrows. "I'm not the one that has to put up with wearing these dresses," he said, picking up his skirts for emphasis. "On which I am constantly tripping over and hurting myself. Not to mention your hair which is really too long and –"

"Oi! When you two are done having your hourly row, why don't you get ready and come to the Great Hall!" called Peter from the doorway. He was already dressed in his white-embroidered, dark-blue outfit and his golden crown gleamed upon his head. Lucy stood next to him, wearing her favourite dark red and gold-detailed dress.

"Hurry up both of you!" called Lucy, laughing before she disappeared into the castle.

Edmund looked at Susan. "You do realise that Ruffles is not the right man for you, don't you?"

"Edmund, he's not all that bad," said Susan. "Give him a chance. And don't call him Ruffles."

"What, he loves his ruffles. And his name is ruffly. Therefore, Ruffles." Edmund smirked and carefully made his way over to where Peter stood, taking care not to trip on the edge of the long dress he wore. _I can't believe I'm in a bloody dress! This is so…uncomfortable, awkward, not to mention very odd! But then again, it _is_ Susan and she loves her dresses. I just don't understand women!_

"Men," muttered Susan before following Edmund.

Peter looked at Edmund. "Lucy's waiting for you in case you still need help." His eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of dresses eventually." He clapped Edmund on the shoulder.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Edmund shrugged off Peter's hand with a scowl, wishing that he could wipe that smirk of his brother's face. Edmund brushed past him, going inside.

Peter chuckled quietly and thenlooked at Susan. "How are you handling things?"

Susan kept her face impassive, a look she always wore when she didn't wish anyone to know how she truly felt. "Everything is fine, Peter. Don't worry about me. Just try and make sure Edmund doesn't do something terribly embarrassing at the banquet tonight." With that, Susan brushed past Peter, walking into the castle. _I don't know if I want to be around when Prince Rouffian speaks to Edmund,_ she thought as she made her way through the winding corridors. _Knowing him, he'll say something that will offend the Prince for he dislikes him so. _She glanced down at the sheathed sword at her side. _I can't believe I'm actually considering fighting in the Tournament! But I suppose we might not have much choice. Last night we both agreed that, although we hope this is temporary, we might have to compete like this in the Tournament. I just hope whatever this is wears off and fast! I so detest all of this. I was quite happy with my own body. _Susan sighed, pausing in front of Edmund's (now her) chambers. _Aslan, wherever you are, I hope you can guide us…somehow_. She turned the handle and entered.

-------

Susan had almost made it to the Great Hall without difficulty, keeping her conversations with other people limited to "Hello's", "Good mornings" and "Good byes". She had just turned the corner near one of the archways that led out to one of the lower courtyards when a Centaur cantered over to her. Susan quickened her pace, her heart beating faster. _Please don't say anything to me. Please. Perhaps she wishes to talk to someone nearby._ But even as Susan thought this, she knew it not to be true. The female Centaur came to a stop in front of her, bowing her head.

"King Edmund," said the Centaur, smiling.

"Can I help you?" asked Susan slowly. She frantically searched her memory, trying to remember who this Centaur was. She only dealt with her own Animals, such as the leader of her Tigers, Snowshine, and the Griffins. She only spoke to the Centaurs on occasion, for that was more Edmund and Peter's territory.

"I know that you must be hurrying off to greet the embassy that arrived, but I wished to remind you of our meeting later this evening, once the guests have retired to their chambers. I know you have your plans ready and I wanted to let you know that the War Council will all be gathered, so you can brief us on your ideas."

Susan's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the Centaur, horror building up inside her as she realised she had no idea what the Centaur was talking about. "Yes…of course…" _By the Lion! What do I do? I've got to speak to Edmund…but if I know Rouffian, he won't let Edmund, who he'll think is me, out of his sight! And then the meeting is directly after! _She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. _Calm, Susan. Be calm. You can handle this. You've handled plenty of situations and how many suitors? Just speak to Edmund …some time, and he should be able to fill you in. Hopefully._

"Very good, your Majesty," said the Centaur, bowing her head. "Good day."

"Good day." Susan watched as the Centaur cantered off. Susan frowned. _Oh what a mess I've found myself in!_ She hurried to the Great Hall, making her way up to the throne dais.

She almost sat in her throne but at a quick whisper of "_Ed_, over there," from Peter, Susan flushed and walked over to Edmund's throne, taking a seat to the right of Peter. It felt odd being all the way on the end and she shifted, her sword resting uncomfortably at her thigh. _How does he sit with this?_ She tried adjusting it, fiddling with the straps, until she gave up, leaning back with a sigh and giving in to the fact that she'd have the hilt of the sword stabbing her in the side the entire time.

She tapped the arms of her throne nervously, a habit of hers. She glanced around the Great Hall, watching as the Narnians entered, gathering along the sides of the large chamber. Her gaze landed on Peter, then herself (Edmund), and finally Lucy. Lucy gave her an encouraging smile and she returned it with a forced one. _This should be interesting._

Peter cleared his throat and Susan looked at him. "If you lay the sword like this," he whispered, showing her how his was laying, "it'll make it more comfortable."

"Thank you," she whispered, glancing around and then shifting her sword to rest like Peter's. Immediately it was far more comfortable and she relaxed back in her throne.

Meanwhile, Edmund was shifting nervously in his throne. _These clothes are supposed to be comfortable but how can one possibly be comfortable when they're nearly restricted in all directions!_ "It'll be all right, really," whispered Lucy.

Edmund glanced at her. "Easy for you," he whispered back.

Lucy just chuckled lightly and reached over, taking his hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Just keep your face impassive and be stiff, no one will know the difference," she whispered, winking.

Edmund couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Thanks, Lu."

"Always."

Atrumpet sounded and the four monarchs turned their attentions to the far end of the Great Hall, where the embassy from the Seven Isles was entering. "May I present," sounded the herald, the Faun Avedis, "His Majesty, King Feldhliem of the Seven Isles. His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince, Prince Rouffian and her Highness, Princess Shalamane." They watched as the royals walked forward, halting at the end of the dais. They bowed their heads in greetings and the four Pevensies returned the nods. Edmund barely concealed a snicker, looking at all of the ruffles that adorned Prince Rouffian's clothes. When he recieved an odd look from the royals of the Seven Isles, Edmund quickly covered his snicker with a cough and gave them a small smile.

"On behalf of all present, I thank you for inviting us for these few weeks prior to the Tournament, King Peter," said King Feldhliem with a smile.

"I thank you for accepting, King Feldhliem," said Peter, smiling warmly. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at Cair Paravel."

"I am sure that we will."

_Wait…wait…did he just say…_weeks thought Edmund, his eyes widening. He quickly schooled his features, though inside his stomach was turning and twisting. _That means…Ruffles…for nearly three weeks! By the Lion! Why me?_ Prince Rouffian looked at him and smiled. Edmund forced himself to give a small smile in return, though inside he cringed. _Annoying, self-satisfied, pompous…_

"Queen Susan, I do hope that you will allow me to escort you to Queen Lucy's birthday celebration later this evening," said Prince Rouffian, his voice dripping with honey.

Edmund didn't respond at first and then snapped out of his trance. "What? Oh…yes, of course Ruff – I mean, Prince Rouffian," he said quickly, stammering slightly. _Wait, I have to dance! I can't dance! I'm positively horrid at it. What if I suddenly become ill? That might work!_

Prince Rouffian smiled, bowing his head. "My Lady, you honour me with your acceptance."

Edmund choked down his retort and just gritted his teeth, attempting a smile.

"Well," said Peter, glancing at Edmund and attempting to save his brother from further speech, "shall we all retire to the terrace for lunch?" The four Pevensies stood and Peter made his way down to King Feldhliem. "I have had our cooks prepare your favourite dish, King Feldhliem, and I do hope that it is to your liking."

"Why thank you, King Peter," said King Feldhliem with a smile. "Take care not to spoil an old King too much. Can't be good for a chap."

Peter laughed. "I shall try to remember that, your Majesty."

Lucy caught Edmund's desperate gaze and nodded with a knowing smile. She made her way quickly over to Prince Rouffian, side-tracking the Prince so that Edmund could slip away to the terrace. Susan, meanwhile, had a problem of her own. It seemed that Princess Shalamane was quite fond of Edmund and kept batting her eyes at Susan. Susan forced a small smile, though inside her stomach knotted. _This is rather awkward…what do I do? I suppose I shall treat her like I do all my suitors…but what would Edmund do? That's the difficulty of the situation,_ thought Susan.

"King Edmund," said Princess Shalamane, smiling sweetly. She clearly expected Susan to escort her to the terrace and since Susan realised she really had no other choice, she held out her arm so that Princess Shalamane could rest her hand upon it. _How does Edmund do this? This feels so odd!_ They began walking behind the rest of the royals, heading towards the terrace. "I was thinking about our picnic last time I stayed here and I do hope that we may have another. It was quite fun and you could teach me another of your amazing flower facts. You seem to know almost everything about the gardens!"

_Wait, picnic? I hope she doesn't ask me anything about it – wait – flower facts? Since when does Edmund know anything about the gardens? He's never in them - he's always too busy fighting. _Though this could have been amusing in any other situation, right now Susan was quite uncomfortable.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we stargazed that evening?" continued Princess Shalamane.

_Sweet Aslan…_thought Susan, mentally hitting herself. "Why don't you remind me, Princess," said Susan through her forced smile.

"Well, it was actually quite beautiful and –" Susan tuned out Princess Shalamane as she began to give a detailed account of everything that she and Edmund had talked about. Using her knowledge and logic, Susan tried to figure out some sort of solution to the increasingly dire situation. Thankfully, they reached the terrace and moved to their places at the long table, heaped with mounds of delicious-smelling food. Susan stood behind her chair, watching as one of the male Dryad's pulled out Lucy's chair, waiting for her to sit down. When Princess Shalamane looked at Susan expectantly, Susan suddenly realised that she was expected to pull out the chair for Princess Shalamane, as any gentleman would do. _Drat it,_ thought Susan, giving Princess Shalamane a quick smile before moving over and pulling back her chair. Once Princess Shalamane was situated, Susan took her own seat, having forgotten that she didn't have anyone to pull out her chair.

The meal began with a toast to Narnia and the Seven Isles, and then the eating and talking began. There were Dryads, Naiads, and Fauns behind every chair at the table, catering to their own specific person.

Susan had a Dryad for her own attendant. Though the meal was mostly uneventful, there were several awkward moments for both Susan and Edmund. Susan never drank the traditional wine, for it was too strong for her. Therefore, her attendant, Tierran, always brought her a special wine. Edmund took a sip of the wine and visibly winced, coughing and concealing it with his handkerchief. Susan winced as well, having forgotten that Edmund wouldn't be used to it.

Susan was then served a plate full of meat and potatoes, with limited vegetables. She, of course, was the exact opposite, preferring more vegetables than meat.

Edmund hid his distaste of the dish before him and began to eat, forcing the food down. It was delicious, of course, but he didn't like vegetables quite as much as Susan. However, he had no choice, for it would look rather odd if he suddenly changed his preferences.

"Queen Susan, you grow more radiant every day," said Prince Rouffian, smiling over at Edmund. "Your beauty is only matched by your archery skills and I would hope that you may show me more with your archery. I have learned far more with you than any other teacher I have had."

_Wait – I have to – archery? I can't shoot to save anything!_ thought Edmund wildly.

"We had quite the enjoyable time when I was last here." Prince Rouffian gave Edmund a teasing smile. "Perhaps you will show me more of the castle this evening?"

Edmund nearly choked on the piece of food he had just been chewing. He quickly took a sip of wine, wincing at the taste, and coughed once. "Perhaps not tonight," he said and at the saddened look on Prince Rouffian's face, Edmund said, in the most sickeningly sweet voice he could muster, "but don't worry, dear Prince. I shall make it up to you at a different time."

Prince Rouffian brightened at this. "Very well, my Lady. I believe that will be quite well for both of us."

"Perhaps I'll even show you our armory," said Edmund before realising his mistake. _Sweet Aslan! I shouldn't have said that. Idiot, Ed! Idiot!_

Prince Rouffian looked confused at this. "My Lady, I thought you disliked weaponry?"

"Oh I – of course I do," said Edmund quickly, feeling his cheeks flush. He twisted his napkin in his hands, a habit of his when he was feeling quite awkward, "I just thought it may have been of some interest to you. I do know how you love to look at various weapons and while _I_ of course do not know that much about weapons, I am sure that I could arrange one of our knowledgeable Fauns or King Peter to show them to you."

"I – well, yes I would like that," said Prince Rouffian slowly, still looking confused. "But what about our time together, Queen Susan? I should love to spend as much time as possible with you, since we did not have that much time when you visited my home."

"It is only for a short while," said Edmund through his forced smile. His fingers clenched around his napkin. "We shall have many days together."

"Tomorrow will be our special day and we can celebrate our anniversary."

"Of what?" asked Edmund without thinking. Then he mentally hit himself. _Idiot!_

"Do you not remember the day of our first meeting? It was a very special day indeed," said Prince Rouffian, looking slightly hurt.

"Oh - right! Of course." Edmund managed a smile. "I do apologise, dear Prince. I have had a bit too much wine and I was not thinking properly." _By the Lion, if he tries anything I will - _Edmund's knuckles turned white from holding onto his napkin so tightly. _This is how Princes act? So flowery and overly obsessive? I would rather be listening to someone read from one of the long novels than sit through this!_

"Yes - of course, there is no need for apologies." Prince Rouffian smiled. "I am just glad that we will now be together again," said Prince Rouffian, taking Edmund's hand in his. Edmund flinched but flashed a quick smile. As Prince Rouffian squeezed his hand, Edmund was ready to punch him, but didn't think that would go over too well. Therefore, all he could do was smile and quickly put a spoonful of food into his mouth, so that he wouldn't have to speak for another few minutes.

_I have a feeling the trouble has just begun,_ thought Edmund with an inward groan. _Rather, nightmare!_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I know it wasn't terribly long, but I'm trying not to be as long-winded as I am in TWTA :D**

**It was brought up in a review about the possibility of Edmund and Susan switching events. However, that's not possible because 1) Edmund has to defend his own title, 2) Susan only fights with her bow and only rarely (she hates to fight) and 3) it would look quite odd if suddenly Edmund is doing archery and Susan is fighting in Edmund's stead. So no, it wouldn't work, but good thought!**

**I really do feel for Susan and Edmund here. They have no clue about what to do with these royals and I think it shall be quite interesting when they have to at least pretend they know what they're talking about! Hehe… there will be plenty of amusing events in the near future.**

**I inserted Susan's POV here, since it is, of course, quite relevant to the story. I'm going to do all of their POV's at one time or another, so that we get the whole picture**

**Other than that, I hope you got a good laugh! Let me know any parts you particularly liked. And, of course, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters!**

**Thanks for reading! I look forward to reading what you thought (grins)**


	4. Issues

**Disclaimer**: **all property of C.S. Lewis, with a twist ;)**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all those reviews! Fantastic! (grins) You are all too good to me and here I am, making you wait far too long for the next chapter. **

**Apologies for that long wait but now that finals are done and I'm home for the summer, I should be able to update more regularly. **

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are very welcomed and extremely appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Issues**

By the end of the banquet, Edmund could no longer take Rouffian fawning over him. He gave the Prince a very forced smile and it took everything he had not to punch Rouffian. "My dearest Prince," he began, inwardly gagging. "Will you please excuse me? I need to freshen myself before my royal sister's birthday celebration."

"Of course, my dear," said Rouffian, clasping his hand. Edmund tried not to cringe, slipping his hand away from Rouffian as fast as he could without appearing to be rude. He didn't really care at this point but Susan would never let him hear the end of it if he offended the prince.

Edmund gathered his dress, which still felt rather awkward, and hurried away as fast as he could without tripping. Susan spotted this and saw her chance, knowing that this would probably be the only time she'd be able to talk with Edmund before the celebration began. Excusing herself from Shalamane, she hurried after her brother. It was still odd seeing herself and it felt like she was quite mad but then again, all of this was nutters. _He is _not_ going to leave me to talk to that war council without any sort of information! I can't look like a fool!_

"E – Susan!" she called but Edmund didn't stop. She glanced around to make sure no one was around and called, "_Ed!_"

Edmund halted, turning to face Susan. "I thought you were Ruffles!" he hissed, looking obviously relieved. Before Susan could speak, Edmund jabbed a finger at her. "Don't even begin to lecture me about the banquet. I don't know how you can stand that obnoxious, pompous, bag of ruffles –"

:"I'm not here to discuss him, _Susan,_" she snapped and Edmund frowned.

"Then what _are_ you here for?"

"Did you forget to mention something? Something about a little war council meeting where you needed to discuss some sort of plan?"  
Edmund's eyes widened. "The meeting! By Jove, I completely forgot about that!"

"Yes and now _I_ have to handle it. I don't know anything about strategies or battle-planning, Ed. Or did you forget that? You better tell me everything, right now before I go to that meeting. They're going to expect me to know what I'm talking about."

Edmund nodded. "Of course."

"My beloved!" called a voice and Edmund cringed.

"By the Lion," whispered Edmund. He grabbed Susan's hand. "Come on. First we need to find a place to be interrupted."_ I don't want him fawning over me anymore. It's just a bit uncomfortable!_

"Are you going to be avoiding him these next three weeks?" asked Susan as Edmund pulled her into a spare room, shutting the door.

"If luck is on my side, then yes. Ruffles is – well too ruffly for my tastes."

"Just give him a chance. And stop calling him Ruffles."

"You give Shalamane a chance then and I'll call him whatever I want."

"I'm being perfectly polite to Shalamane!"

"Well be closer! Or did you forget that I'm courting her. Don't mess this up!"

"I'm not going to get that close! And don't mess things up with Ruff – Ruffian!"

Edmund snickered. "You almost called him Ruffles. See, it's true isn't it, he is Ruffly."

Susan sighed exasperatedly. "I did not. Now are you going to explain to me these plans of yours or not? I am _you_ remember, and how well I perform at that meeting depends on how well you explain everything to me. Are you absolutely sure there isn't some way to postpone it? Give me some time to figure this out?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, we've got some issues in the Western Wood that Ivaylo brought to my attention. Ivaylo departs tomorrow and he needs the plans."

Susan ran a hand through her hair, sighing softly. "Well, then you had better start explaining everything and fast."

"Just don't mess this up, it's extremely important."

Susan gave him an exasperated look. "Obviously. Now start talking."

Edmund sighed and began to explain his plans.

------

Thankfully, the meeting went relatively smoothly, as well as Lucy's birthday celebration, and the next afternoon everyone was down on the beach. Edmund sat on a blanket with Rouffian next to him. Rouffian was going on and on about everything that they had done and could do during his visit in Narnia. Edmund had long since tuned him out, knowing very well he'd only get frustrated and annoyed if he listened to word the prince was saying.

Edmund glanced around, watching as Peter chased Lucy through the surf. Then his gaze landed on Susan, who was chatting with Shalamane. _At least she looks comfortable,_ thought Edmund with a frown. He shifted, glancing at Rouffian who was now talking about something pertaining to his expansive wardrobe. _Is Susan blind to this chap?_ thought Edmund incredulously. _He hasn't said one intelligent thing thus far._

"- and perhaps we can work on my archery this weekend," continued Rouffian.

"Yes, yes," said Edmund, not really paying attention to what Rouffian was saying. _Will he ever shut up?_ wondered Edmund with an inward groan. He knew he wasn't acting very Kingly but he couldn't help it! _I just hope we get un-switched sooner rather than later! I'm going to go spare if this continues!_

Susan, however, was having the opposite experience. She knew she had to stay with Shalamane and originally hadn't looked forward to doting upon the princess. Susan hadn't spent much time with Shalamane, for the princess was with her brother the majority of the time. But now that she was spending time with Shalamane, she found that the princess was quite intelligent and a plus was that she was an archer as well.

" – took me weeks until I didn't nearly shoot one of the servants every time!" said Shalamane with a laugh.

Susan laughed as well. "It took me years before I learned to hit the target and not someone else too," said Susan without thinking.

Shalamane arched an eyebrow. "You shoot, Edmund? I thought you hated archery."

_By the Lion! Drat it,_ thought Susan in horror. _Oh dear…_ "I well – um – it's not that I _hate _it, but I'm just not good at it. I used to do archery when I was younger but my sister Susan is the expert archer."

"Yes, she is fantastic," said Shalamane with a smile and Susan breathed an inward sigh of relief that Shalamane hadn't questioned her further. _Thank Aslan…_ "Are you ready for the Tournament?"

_Not even close!_ "Of course," said Susan with false confidence.

"You'll do fine," said Shalamane. "You haven't lost yet."

_That's going to all change._ "Let's hope that continues." _Aslan, if there's anything you can do, please help!_

"I'm sure it will." Shalamane squeezed Susan's hand lightly before standing. Inwardly, Susan flinched when Shalamane did that, feeling uncomfortable. "It's rather warm out, so I think I'm going to go out into the water with King Peter and Queen Lucy. Then I'll be back."

"After I taught Lucy how to swim, she's always out there," said Susan with a chuckle.

Shalamane arched an eyebrow. "I thought Queen Susan taught her how. I thought you disliked the deep water."

_Second time! Sweet Aslan,_ thought Susan, hitting herself mentally. "I mean, well, yes my royal sister did teach Lucy how to swim. I just – I sort of helped – in a way – I mean, not really, but gave her some basics – " _Oh that makes perfect sense, Susan. Good job!_ she thought sarcastically.

Shalamane looked even more confused. "I see…oh, well, it doesn't matter. Either way," said Shalamane, smiling, "if you need me, I'll be just over there."

Susan nodded. "I should probably attend to matters with the war council. I know that they wished to go over something else this afternoon."

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want to at least come to the shoreline? You are always working."

Susan shook her head. "It's fine," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Just be back in time for the fireworks."

"Wouldn't miss it." Susan watched as Shalamane walked away, heading to where Peter and Lucy stood.

-------

Four days later, Edmund was lying on his bed, arms crossed, with a scowl on his features as he stared up at the ceiling. "I don't want to go. My stomach hurts," he said simply.

Lucy bit her lip to prevent a smile from forming. She had a good idea why Edmund had been so moody these past few days and, being the good sister she was, she couldn't wait to see his reaction. _Horrid, I know,_ she thought with an inner laugh. _But now he'll understand why we can't always be cheerful._

"Reilian brought in the herb tea, you should try it," said Lucy, motioning to the untouched cup sitting on the bedside table. "It'll help."

"You know I don't like tea, Lu," said Edmund, his scowl deepening.

"Yes but still, it's either drink that or feel horrid. You'll have to pick sometime."

"I'd rather not have either." Edmund rolled off the bed, picking up his skirts and walking to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Lucy chuckled quietly and looked out the window that overlooked the southern lands. She could see the mountains in the distance, a faint gray jagged line across the horizon. It was still odd talking to Edmund, but seeing Susan's body and hearing Susan's voice. Even after nearly a week.

A sudden, startled yelp broke Lucy from her thoughts and she jumped up, spinning to face the source: the bathroom.

"Lu!" Then there was a 'thud' and Lucy stifled a very un-ladylike snort, having a very good idea on what Edmund had just seen. _Poor Edmund…having to deal with this on top of dealing with Prince Rouffian. _She hurried to the bathroom to help her brother.

-------

Susan stood on the balcony in her room, hands resting on the railing as she looked out over the Western Woods. She supposed it was technically Edmund's room, but since she _was_ Edmund for the time being, well, it was hers. She stifled a yawn, having not slept for quite some time. She had never truly realised how much Edmund did and the long hours that were necessary for him to complete everything that needed to be done. After several council meetings alongside Peter, though reluctantly, she found herself learning quite a bit more about battles and tactics. She knew definitely that she did not want to partake in any battles in the near future or the future in general. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't try and at least keep up the pretense of being Edmund. It wasn't like she had a choice.

Between meetings, preparing for the upcoming Tournament, being with Princess Shalamane, and all the work that kept piling up, Susan hardly had any time to herself. She was used to taking care of the castle, fending off suitors, and planning socials with Lucy. She was quickly learning to appreciate how much her younger brother really did and how much he had changed from all those years ago.

A knock on the door brought Susan out of her thoughts. She stood, turning and walking to the door of her chambers. Upon opening it, she saw Princess Shalamane standing there. "Princess, what can I do for you?" asked Susan, unsure as to what the princess was doing there at that time. Everyone was preparing to sleep and Susan had thought she'd be able to actually get some sleep this night. She really did like Shalamane, for the princess was more down-to-earth than most and she could actually have an intelligent conversation. The fact that her brother was courting the princess, however, made things slightly awkward at moments and Susan knew Edmund was probably facing similar problems with Rouffian.

Shalamane looked confused for a moment and Susan swallowed, wondering if there was something else that Edmund hadn't informed her about. "If you wish not to be disturbed, I understand," said Shalamane with a small smile. "I know usually spend the nights together but you've been working long hours lately, Edmund, and so I didn't wish to bother you earlier this week. It's more important for you to rest." She chuckled quietly. "We always end up talking more than sleeping. Would you like me to go?"

Susan, however, suddenly found she had no voice. She stared at Shalamane, gobsmacked. "You sleep with him! – I mean me? I mean – by the Lion." Susan shut the door, staring into her chambers. _By the Lion's Mane – I – well – I just – what in the name of Aslan am I supposed to do! I know Edmund's courting her and he has the permission of her father and all that – but – but – Edmund!_ Susan didn't know what to think at that particular moment, though she supposed she shouldn't be shocked at this turn of events. Edmund, after all, was nearly twenty-three, and he had been with Shalamane for four years but still! To think that her brother, her _little_ brother … Susan put her hands to her head, staring at the floor. _I think I need to talk to Edmund – NOW_.

Susan flung open the door and saw that Shalamane was heading away, looking quite confused. "Princess," she said quickly and Shalamane turned. "I apologise about that, too little sleep, I do hope you understand."

Shalamane gave Susan a soft smile. "I understand," she said but Susan saw the confusion in her eyes. However, Susan didn't have time to deal with that, for she had a certain royal brother that needed a little talking to.

Susan shut the door, hurrying to her chambers (well, Edmund's now, but that was just a technicality). She opened the door to find her brother in bed, looking rather grumpily at the book sitting on his lap. "Edmund, we need to talk," said Susan sharply, walking over and standing beside his bed.

"Look, Sue, I'm not in the mood," said Edmund as he looked up at her. "I feel horrid, thanks to your girl problem which is now my problem, and well – I don't wish to talk."

Susan opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. Even under the current circumstances, Susan had to chuckle inwardly. _Oh dear – I forgot that it was nearing that time. _But then she remembered why she was there and suddenly didn't feel so sorry for him. She had her own problems!

"It comes with the territory," she said simply and before Edmund could respond, Susan continued. "And I'll have you know that I was just put into a very _very_ uncomfortable situation! Edmund, why didn't you tell me that you were sleeping with Shalamane! I mean, by the Lion – I am NOT doing that! I don't care how much I love you, royal brother, but that is a line I _will_ NOT cross! It's – it's utterly inconceivable."

Edmund arched his eyebrows. "Frankly, dear sister, it wasn't something that needed to be broadcasted to the entire castle but now that you've yelled it loud enough for Archenland to hear – "

"This is not a time for your wit, Ed!" said Susan, motioning with her hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's personal."

"You didn't think that I'd need to know, given our situation!"

Edmund closed his book, setting it off to one side and looked up at Susan. "To be honest, I wasn't really thinking about that particular subject and for your information, we don't _sleep_ together like that."

"I'm still not sleeping with her, even if it is just resting!"

"I'm not asking you to," said Edmund exasperatedly, his patience wearing thin. "Shalamane will understand – "

"And what exactly am I supposed to tell her? 'Sorry, princess, but I'm Susan, in my brother's body, and I know I sound completely mad but it's the truth'. She'll think I'm a lunatic. Rather, she'll think _you_ are." Susan folded her arms in front of her chest. "Since you always seem to have a plan for everything, why don't you explain to me _how_ exactly we're going to handle this situation."

"Look, Sue, I'm not saying you have to explain everything. Just tell her that you're not feeling well or something."

"For two weeks? The tournament is still quite a ways away, Edmund."

"Yes, I know. Trust me," said Edmund. "What happened to my cool, intellectual sister that is always quite calm about everything?"

"What happened to my brother who would never put me into this situation?" retorted Susan.

Edmund sighed in frustration. "Look, this is a simple situation that can be dealt with. You can handle it. Now I'm going to try and get some sleep, if I have your permission," he added slightly sarcastically. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows.

"OH! You are infuriating sometimes, you know that Edmund?" Susan turned, storming out of the room and nearly running over Lucy in the process.

"Susan? What's wrong?" asked Lucy and Susan quickly informed Lucy, rather sharply, about the current issue. Lucy chuckled quietly. "Well, now that's some what of an issue. I'll take care of it. You just get some sleep. You're tired and you've been working too hard lately. Between that and Edmund dealing with his own issue, you two are not in the right mood to talk sensibly."

Susan opened her mouth to protest but grudgingly sussed that Lucy was right. She sighed. "Thanks, Lucy," she finally said.

"Welcome. Now sleep. Shoo." Lucy ushered Susan away, watching until Susan went back into her own room. Then Lucy turned, walking away to find Shalamane.

* * *

**Heh…. Poor Ed and poor Sue. Though I still think Edmund has the worst end of the deal :D**

**This was a rather short chapter but I'm not going for novel-length like The Way Things Are (grin)**

**Hopefully this didn't disappoint and hopefully this was well worth the wait! (crosses fingers) You know I want to give you the best story possible and while I wasn't extremely happy with this chapter, I think it worked for what it was meant to.**

**Chapter Six will be the Tournament, so things should get very interesting! And yes you will find out who or what did this to our beloved Ed and Susan (grins). Oh, did I mention that the mysterious 'figure' from The Way Things Are just might show up in this fic? As the figure of course, not as who they really are. You've got to wait for that one.**

**Any ideas that you have for other situations I can put Ed and Susan in, let me know! **

**(I think I lost my funny bone…)**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	5. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: all property of C.S. Lewis, with my own little twist.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all those amazing reviews! (hands out biscuits and chocolate) You are all simply fantastic and I feel horrid for making you wait so long for this chapter.**

**But it shall be worth it, I promise! (grins) Hehe…just you wait.**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!**

* * *

**The Proposal**

The weekend didn't come soon enough in Edmund's opinion but had he realised what was going to happen in those two days, he probably wouldn't have been looking forward to it as much.

He was still dealing with Susan's girl problem but thankfully he didn't feel ill anymore. Awkward, yes, but not in pain. He purposely woke up very early that morning, eating a quick breakfast in the kitchens, and changed into a pair of worn trousers and a long-sleeved, slightly frilly shirt. Not his first choice of clothing, but they were the only thing in Susan's wardrobe that would work with what he wanted to do. Sneaking into his chambers, he glanced over at the bed where Susan slept, snoring lightly.

_Do I really snore?_ he wondered, making a face. Turning his attention away from Susan, he tiptoed over to his wardrobe, opening the doors as quietly as possible. Rifling through the clothes that lay strewn on the bottom, he finally found what he was looking for. His sword. Just feeling its familiar weight in his hands brought a smile to his face and he quickly clasped the sword-belt around his waist, allowing the sword to hang comfortably against his thigh.

Closing the doors, he checked to make sure Susan was still sleeping, and then snuck out of the room, heading quickly to one of the lower courtyards. No one in the castle would awaken for another few hours at least. He knew this because when he had been in his own body, he always went running every morning for a good hour or so and when he'd return, it would be another hour before the castle came to life.

This gave him the perfect opportunity to get in some sword practice.

However, when he reached the practice courtyard, he found it already occupied. Remaining in the shadows, Edmund leaned against one of the stone pillars, watching as Shalamane fought against three quintains. He had seen her fight before and that had been what initially impressed him about her. Then he had gotten to know her better and found her quite intelligent, thoughtful, and quite the strategist when it came to battles. But today, he was beyond impressed. Shalamane wielded two swords, hitting two quintains simultaneously while ducking to avoid the third, repeating this process over and over. Her movements weren't quite as fluid due to wielding dual swords, but nevertheless, he was very impressed. If she entered the Tournament this year, she was going to give Susan (as him) quite the run for the title of Champion. Which was another thing that frustrated Edmund. He had held the title of Champion for nearly six years now and he didn't want to lose it because of some magic necklace that had decided it was having a bad day and take it out on them.

Then he heard a female voice and looked to see Princess Tara coming out from the direction of the stables. The Terebinthian embassy had arrived the day before, bringing Princess Tara, Princess Sofia, Prince Farian, King Rupert, and Queen Gwendolyn. Tara was three years younger than Edmund and even at age twenty, Tara was quite the swordswoman. Ever since the incident six years ago when Tara had gone in her brother's place for page training, Tara had been working even harder to prove her skills. Learning from her brother, Farian, who had faced Edmund every time for the Championship, Tara had, in turn, taught Shalamane a few tricks. This was what Shalamane had explained to Edmund when they had fought once and he had commented on how skilled she was.

He remained in the shadows, watching them, not wanting to have to explain why "Susan" was up that early, dressed in men's clothing, and carrying a sword.

"Tara! You're up early," said Shalamane with a bright smile, walking over to greet the other princess.

"I came for a bit of practice but I see that someone has beaten me to it," chuckled Tara, grinning.

"We could always spar ourselves. I'm eager to test what you and Farian taught me, the last time we were together."

Tara shrugged, still grinning. "And I'm interested in seeing how well you fare. Farian has been teaching me quite a few tricks as well. I see that you're using the new technique Farian taught you, with the two swords."

Shalamane nodded. "Yes, though it is rather difficult. It's been years since he taught me and still I have yet to perfect it."

"Don't worry so much," laughed Tara, clapping the other girl on the shoulder. "You're doing fine. Now let's have a match, shall we?" Tara unsheathed her sword, facing Shalamane, who still held her swords in her hands.

Edmund wasn't sure who moved first, but all of a sudden he heard the clash of metal and the fighting commenced. He was so caught up in their fight that he didn't hear the footsteps until someone encircled their arms around his waist. He let out a cry of surprise, trying to get away from whatever it was.

"Shh, my darling, it's all right," cooed the annoying voice of Prince Rouffian.

Edmund nearly lost all of his breakfast at the sound of the prince's voice, cringing inwardly. "P-Prince Rouffian, what a surprise," he managed, trying not to choke as he turned to face the prince.

"What are you doing out here, my love? It's far too early for a beauty such as yourself to be wandering around the castle." He smiled brightly, white teeth flashing.

Edmund attempted a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "You flatter me, Prince Rouffian, but I assure you that I do enjoy a good stroll."

"Then let us stroll together, shall we?" He offered his arm and, unfortunately, Edmund was forced to take it. "Now why are you dressed in those horrid clothes, my love? I know that you wish to learn some from your brother, but I do not see the point in all this fighting." Rouffian shook his head as he glanced at where the two princesses were facing off and then lead Edmund away from the courtyard and into one of the nearby gardens. "I do not understand why my sister wishes always to fight."

_He's pathetic!_ Edmund looked away, making a face. _Who ever heard of a prince who couldn't fight? Over-stuffed, pompous bag of ruffles. All he cares about his what he looks like and flowery words._

Rouffian halted, bringing Edmund to a stop with him and turned to face Edmund. "My dear," said Rouffian, touching a hand to Edmund's face. Edmund tried to keep his features collected, but inside he was squirming. "You have only grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you. We have had many years together and I have enjoyed them tremendously. I will have to take over for my father in a few years and while my sister is the strategist of the family and she does help with the battle-planning, I will need a Queen by my side."

Edmund's heart stopped at those words. He literally found that he could not breathe, staring wide-eyed at Ruffles. "W-what?" he squeaked out, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest and his hands feeling clammy. _By the Lion, no – this is not happening! It's not its not its not its not! Sweet Aslan, help! Please! Someone! Anyone! This is NOT happening!_ Edmund was screaming inside and he tried to talk again but found that he couldn't.

Rouffian only smiled as he got down on one knee and produced a glittering ring from his pocket, holding it up to Edmund. "My love, the light of my eyes, my beautiful Queen Susan the Gentle, will you do me the most gracious honour of becoming my Queen? To rule beside me in the Seven Isles?"

And then Edmund promptly did something that he had never done in his entire life.

He fainted.

-------

"Lu! What happened to E – I mean Susan?" asked Peter, running into Susan's chambers, where Edmund was lying on the bed, currently in the care of Susan's ladies-in-waiting. Lucy stood from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bed, and hurried over to Peter, taking him by the hand and leading him into the other room.

Lucy, who had up until now, kept her composure, fell into a fit of light laughter. "Oh dear, Peter, poor Edmund."

"What? What's so funny?" asked Peter, arching his eyebrows, now extremely confused. _What in the name of Aslan is going on?_

Lucy put a hand to her mouth, stifling her laughter. Then she took a deep breath and looked up at Peter. "Prince Rouffian proposed to Edmund, who he believes to be Susan as you know."

Several things happened at that moment. Peter's eyes widened in shock as he took in what Lucy was saying. Then a huge grin split his face and he had to put a hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. Once he had had his laugh, he removed his hand and chuckled quietly, still grinning. "You're for certain? He really asked Ed to marry him?"

Lucy nodded, smiling, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Poor Edmund. He really had quite the fright; fainted and everything. Which is why he was brought back here. Prince Rouffian was needed by his father or he would have been here, fretting over 'Susan'."

Peter's eyes sparkled with amusement as well as he smiled down at his sister. "What I would have given to have seen that."

"As would I."

"How is he faring currently?"

"Currently? Awake and as tetchy as ever," laughed Lucy, taking Peter's hand. "Come." She led Peter into the room where Edmund had finally sat up against his pillows. The ladies-in-waiting had left the room, leaving the three siblings alone.

He scowled when he saw Peter and Lucy walk into the room and jabbed a finger at Peter. "Don't _even_ say a word, Peter, or so help me –"

Peter gave him an innocent smile. "Whatever about, royal brother?"

"Don't try that innocent look on me, Peter. I heard you two laughing. I suppose you think this is quite the riot? I just got proposed to, by Aslan! You think that's something a chap really wants to have happen to him?" Edmund fell back against the pillows, putting his hands up to his face. "I am officially scarred for life, thanks to that frilly prat."

"Edmund, it's not so bad, really," said Lucy as she walked over to Edmund, pulling his hands away from his face. "You won't be Susan forever."

"How do you know?" asked Edmund, his gaze narrowing. "For all I know, we could be stuck like this forever!"

Peter had opened his mouth to speak when a loud crashing was heard and Susan (as Edmund) came stumbling into the room, her sword banging against the doorway. "Is it true? Has he really proposed to me?" she asked, looking far more excited than her siblings had ever seen her.

They all stared at her, gobsmacked.

"What?" Susan looked around at them.

"I – just – well – we've never seen you this…animated, dear sister," said Peter, quirking an eyebrow.

Susan turned to face Edmund, giving him a stern look. "You did say yes, right?" she asked sharply and Edmund blinked, recovering from his shock.

"What? No! I didn't even say anything!"

"He fainted," laughed Lucy.

"I did not faint, I simply blacked out," said Edmund stubbornly.

"You fainted," said Peter, chuckling.

"Now he's going to think I'm such a twit," said Susan, looking horrified.

Edmund gave his older sister a look that plainly said, 'are you joshing me?' "Who are you and what have you done with my sister? Last time I checked, you didn't want to be tied down. I understand that you have been with Ruffles since the Tournament that year, thought I don't understand _why_ you would pick him of all people. Farian would have been a far better choice."

"Farian is a friend, simple as that. You know I care about Rouffian," said Susan, crossing her arms over her chest.

"At least Farian can fight and he's not scared of a sword," retorted Edmund.

"Rouffian is not scared of a sword!"

"Then why does he always complain about fighting and how it will mess up his hair and clothes? He said, more or less, this morning that girls shouldn't fight."

"He wouldn't say something like that."

"Well the look on his face did!"

"Stop, you two, please," said Lucy, coming between them. She looked at both of them in turn. "This is silly, fighting over something this ridiculous. Edmund, simply explain to Rouffian that you wish to talk this over with your family. He should understand, knowing how important family is to Susan. And Susan, do try and not snip at Edmund. He was proposed to, after all, by a chap."

Edmund could see that Lucy was valiantly trying to keep a straight face, but a small smile was peeking through.

"Lucy's right," said Peter, looking at Edmund and Susan. "I'll go find Prince Rouffian and keep him occupied until you recover, Edmund." He gave Edmund a wry smile. "I know something that will cheer you up."

"What." Edmund was still scowling, his arms folded across his chest.

"The Galmians arrived just a short while ago," said Peter.

It took a moment for the importance of this statement to dawn upon Edmund and suddenly he groaned, putting his hands to his face. "By the Lion's Mane, does Aslan wish to punish me? Not Swalena…" Then he paused, his hands sliding down from his face, revealing a wicked grin as he looked at Susan. "Oh _wait_, that's right, _you're_ me and _you're_ going to have to put up with her. Now this will be enjoyable."

Susan could only stare at Edmund and then it was her turn to scowl. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"By Jove, you nearly sounded like me just then!" laughed Edmund, suddenly in a far better mood. Though Ruffles was very annoying and frilly, Edmund believed that Swalena was far worse. Susan did deserve it, in his opinion, especially after everything Edmund had been putting up with as of late.

Lucy and Peter smiled at each other, trying not to laugh at the current situation. "This will be interesting," said Peter.

"Quite so," agreed Lucy.

Susan huffed, turning and storming out of the room. The three remaining siblings were quiet, listening as Susan left, shutting the door behind her. It was eerily silent until they suddenly heard a high-pitched shriek. "King Edmund!" Princess Swalena had found Susan (as Edmund).

And with that, Lucy, Peter, and Edmund all burst out laughing.

* * *

**Hehe…you gotta love it :D **

**Swalena and Rouffian are destined for each other, me thinks.**

**For those of you joining us today from The Way Things Are, keep looking for the clues as to who Sheridran really is! They're strewn about in all three of my Narnia fan fics (grins)**

**I apologise for the long wait. Finals went well and then I left for Spain (where I currently still am), and writer's block can be a pain. But it seems that it has gone! For I have updated all three of my fics within a few days, that's a record! (grin)**

**Let me know what you think of the chpt! Hehe**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Tournament Begins

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing is owned by me, only by C.S. Lewis, just with an added twist ;)**

**A/N: WOW. It's been so long since I've updated, I feel awful for keeping all of you waiting this long! My upmost apologies. School has been hectic and I was out of the country for most of the summer. **

** However, firstly I'd like to thank all of you for your amazing reviews! This chapter is a little more serious than the others, but, as always, there's some humor. **

**There's also a very good hint at who exactly Sheridran is in here ;) All of you are wondering from The Way Things Are, since I never said who he was in that story. So here you go, let's see if you can guess it :D **

**I look forward to your reactions!**

**As always, your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters, are extremely welcomed and very much appreciated!  
**

* * *

**The Tournament Begins**

Susan heard the shriek of "King Edmund!" and froze mid-step. As if in slow motion, she turned to see the ball of fluff and frills that was the Galmian Princess headed straight towards her. If Edmund had been there instead of Susan, he would have run when he heard the initial shriek. Susan, however, was unaccustomed to such screams and thus promptly froze and stared at the princess.

"Oh, King Edmund," breathed Swalena when she finally reached Susan, trying to catch her breath. She beamed up at Susan. "When we arrived, I simply had to come find you. It's been far too long since I last saw you, King Edmund, and it was awful. Now we can spend plenty of time together!"

"I –" _By the Lion's Mane, what am I supposed to do!_ thought Susan, still shocked. However, as Susan thought about it, she resorted to what she did best: impassiveness. She gave Swalena a small smile and offered her arm to Swalena, thinking it the gentlemanly thing to do. _Perhaps this princess isn't as horrible as Ed makes her out to be. Aslan knows he over exaggerates sometimes and when I've been around her, she hasn't been that horrid._ However, the next thing that happened caused Susan to start rethinking her initial impression of Swalena.

When the Galmian Princess saw Susan (as Edmund) offer an arm, Swalena shrieked with joy and promptly clamped her arms around Susan's arm and laid her head on Susan's shoulder. "Oh, Edmund, this is absolutely perfect! Shall we walk through the gardens?" Swalena looked up at Susan, batting her eyelashes and gave her a sickenly sweet smile.

Susan swallowed, hard, and tried not to wince. _Perhaps I was wrong…what have I put myself into? I have a feeling this is going to be a rather long set of days._ "Yes, let's," she finally managed, knowing that she couldn't get out of it now. Swalena shrieked again and this time Susan couldn't help but wince. _I'm going to go deaf if she keeps that up!_

"Wonderful!" And with that, Susan found herself being dragged down the hallway by a rather excited princess.

------

Edmund, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute of Swalena's stay at Cair Paravel. At every meal, Edmund made sure that Swalena was seated next to Susan. He found it difficult to contain his snickers as Swalena constantly draped herself over his older sister. Shalamane seemed to find this quite amusing and Edmund caught her stifling her laughter at several points. He would smile and take a sip of his wine (which he found he could choke down now, after having drunk it for several weeks). This also gave him something to occupy his thoughts whenever Ruffles got too close to him. It was still very awkward around Ruffles, especially after the proposal. Edmund had skillfully avoided that matter but he knew that at one point, he would have to confront it. He would just make sure that time was a long while from now.

Edmund knew that it wasn't very nice to take amusement in Susan's distress but he felt that she needed a taste of her own medicine. Every time Edmund would complain about Swalena, the others, especially Susan, would never hear of it. Now Susan could see just how awful and annoying Swalena was. He also had no qualms about how Shalamane felt because he had confided in her plenty of times about Swalena and her tendencies.

However, as the days progressed, Edmund watched as Susan became more and more distressed. They both worried about the Tournament, Susan was swamped with Swalena, and Edmund kept avoiding Ruffles as much as possible.

It was the day before the Tournament when Susan finally had had enough of Swalena and decided to throw all caution to the wind. She was fed up, tired, exhausted, and extremely stressed and she found she didn't care what her siblings thought. This had to end.

Susan was standing on one of the balconies, looking over the moonlit ocean, speaking with Shalamane when Swalena came rushing onto the balcony. "King Edmund!" cried Swalena, skidding to a halt and shoving herself between Susan and Shalamane. Swalena caught her breath as she released her skirts she had been holding up and said, "You promised to stargaze with me tonight, King Edmund. I thought we were going to meet right after supper?"

_I never said that!_ thought Susan, rather irritated that Swalena had bludgered her way into their conversation. Susan met Shalamane's eyes and the other princess gave her a knowing smile. _Think nothing of it, Edmund,_ mouthed Shalamane. "Princess Swalena," said Shalamane, drawing the Galmian Princess' attention to her briefly. "I apologise about keeping King Edmund a little longer than I had intended."

Though Shalamane was obviously making every effort to be friendly, Swalena simply scowled at the older princess. "I'm sure you are quite sorry," she said tartly. "Now why don't you leave us so that we can have our already _planned_ evening together? I know what you're trying to do, trying to take my King from me. Well I'll have you know that you can't win with that ghastly sword and fighting that you always do. You have to have smarts to win someone like King Edmund and it's a rather poor attempt on your part to keep him for yourself."

Gobsmacked expressions appeared on both Shalamane and Susan's faces as they stared at Swalena. Shalamane recovered first and said so smoothly that it reminded Susan of how Edmund dealt with difficult ambassadors. "I am sorry that you feel that way, Princess Swalena, but –"

Susan, of course, had a bad feeling about this situation and, knowing how her suitors tended to sort things out, she knew she had to step in. Shaking the surprise from her features, Susan took hold of Swalena's arm and said, in a voice through gritted teeth, "Princess, would you please join me over here?" Before Swalena could protest, Susan dragged the princess back inside the castle and around a corner before turning to face Swalena.

"Princess," began Susan, her voice growing colder and firmer. That had been the last straw. Susan now understood quite clearly what Edmund had been going through all this time and wasn't about to have it go one step further. Susan narrowed her gaze at the younger princess, who was suddenly staring at Susan in shock. Edmund had always avoided this situation by simply avoiding Swalena, but now that Susan was Edmund, things were going to pan out a little differently. "I am going to put this bluntly and while it may seem a bit harsh, it is a necessity that it be said. I do not like you, I never have, you've been a pain in my side since the beginning and I obviously have to take these rather unkingly measures to get it through to you. I am sure you will find the right person, Princess, but it is not me and it will never be. And I will not have you treating anyone like you just did to Princess Shalamane. You should be ashamed of yourself, Princess, for that unsightly conduct. It is not very becoming of one such as yourself. Now, if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

With that, Susan turned on her heel and walked away, her expression steely yet very satisfied. Princess Swalena could only stare after Susan with a gobsmacked expression upon her face.

-----

The morning of the Tournament dawned bright and warm. Within the walls of Cair Paravel was a flurry of activity as last-minute preparations were made. The four Pevensies sat in Peter's room in a circle on his bed after breakfast.

"Are you ready, Sue? Ed?" asked Lucy, looking between her brother and sister. Both Edmund and Susan were dressed for their appropriate events: Edmund in a long-sleeved dress that didn't restrict his movement and Susan in a jerkin, breeches, and boots, Edmund's sword sheathed at her side. It had been nearly four weeks since the switch and although Edmund didn't like to admit it, he had come to accept the fact that he and Susan weren't going to be switching back, if ever. Peter's search with King Feidhlim had brought nothing except that there wasn't anything Susan or Edmund could do to forcibly switch back. It would just occur in time and they had no control over it. Susan had come to accept this fact as well and she vowed to do her best for Edmund at the Tournament. Even if she wasn't exactly the most skilled fighter, she would try for her brother. It was the least she could do.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Edmund, leaning back against the bed post. He looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap. "I've been practicing Sue, so I shouldn't embarrass you too much."

"As have I," said Susan, looking over at her brother.

"Oh come on, you two," said Peter, smiling and looking between them. "Cheer up. Don't look so gloomy. You act like the world has ended."

"You're not the one switched, Peter, how could you understand?" retorted Edmund, glaring at his brother before looking away. "This isn't exactly how I envisioned spending the rest of my life."

"Neither had I, but we just need to take it one step at a time," said Susan calmly.

"You're acting rather calm and confident," said Edmund, looking at his older sister. His gaze narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Susan gave him an innocent look that made Lucy giggle and Peter stifle a laugh.

"You looked just like Ed there, Sue," teased Lucy.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," said Susan, a smile appearing on her face. "I don't think you'll have to worry about Princess Swalena anymore, that's all."

"I ask again, what did you do, dear sister?" asked Edmund, arching an eyebrow. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. When his sister got that look in her eye, it almost always was never good.

"Put her in her place," said Susan simply.

The other three Pevensies stared at her in shock.

"What?" Susan shrugged, giving a very Edmund nonchalant look. "You were right, Ed, she was perfectly awful and very annoying. Things were said and I made sure that she understood quite clearly that she was not to bother you anymore."

"Not very kingly of you, dear sister," said Peter, recovering from his shock first.

"But smashing! Good for you, Sue!" said Lucy, grinning.

Edmund continued to stare at his older sister in disbelief, unable to comprehend what his sister was saying. _Swalena…she won't bother me anymore? At all? I don't have to run from her every time I see her?_

"I – " Edmund found himself at a loss for words.

"A simple thank you is all that's necessary," said Susan smugly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Thanks," managed Edmund, finally.

"Now you just need to face up to Prince Rouffian," pointed out Susan. "You've been avoiding him like the plague and it simply must stop."

Edmund winced. "But Sue –"

"No. Go." She jabbed a finger towards the door. "We've got less than an hour before our events start."

Edmund sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this one. There was no way to get out of it. Climbing to his feet, he moved towards the door but was stopped when Lucy jumped off the bed and threw her arms around his waist. "Good luck, Ed!" said Lucy, grinning up at him. "Just keep your eye focused on the target and try to block out everything else. It always helps me when I do archery."

"Thanks, Lu," said Edmund, smiling affectionately down at his younger sister. He hugged her lightly back and looked up to meet Peter's gaze.

"You'll do fine, Ed, I'm not worried," said Peter with a confident smile. "Lucy and I will be there cheering you on the entire time."

"I think I'll need all the support I can get," said Edmund wryly before releasing himself from his sister and leaving.

-----

As Edmund walked down the corridor, he kept running through what he was going to say to Rouffian. There just didn't seem any easy way to do this. _Why am I always the one put into these situations?_ He sighed and stopped by Susan's room to pick up her bow and quiver of arrows. Strapping the quiver across his back, he headed out into the main courtyard, reasoning that Rouffian would most likely be at the Tournament in the stands, waiting for the Tournament to commence.

As he entered the Tournament area, he was immediately hit by a wave of noise: cheering, talking, laughter, amongst others. Edmund spotted Rouffian leaving the stands, heading towards the castle, and knew this was his one and only chance.

"Prince Ruffl – Rouffian!" called Edmund and Rouffian stopped, turning to look at Edmund.

"My Lady," said Rouffian, smiling and bowing his head. "I must say that you look particularly beautiful this morning. I have confidence that you will win your event and amaze everyone with your unrivalled talent."

"Yes, thank you," said Edmund with a quick wave of his hand, "but that's not what I came here to talk to you about." Edmund took Rouffian's hand in his, inwardly wincing, and ushered the Prince away from the noise of the stands and into one of the small courtyards. He let go of Rouffian's hand and turned to face him. "I can't marry you, please understand," said Edmund in as sweet a voice as he could muster without gagging. "I'm just not ready."

To Edmund's surprise, Rouffian simply smiled and said, "I understand, my Lady. I never wished to rush you into anything. The truth is, I should not have pushed so hard myself and I've been thinking that it would be best that we not marry at this time." And for the first time, Rouffian looked very serious and nothing at all like the ruffly Prince Edmund knew. "Certain things have been happening at my home and I would never wish to endanger you." Rouffian looked outward, through an open archway to the glittering sea. "I told you once before that I have many duties and soon I will be King of the Seven Isles. At that time, things will only grow more difficult but I have confidence that we will manage. I may be King in the future but for now, I am simply a person who wishes to help their friends."

At those words, time seemed to screech to a halt for Edmund. He stared at Rouffian, finding himself unable to breath. Someone had said something like that once and he remembered it clearly.

_What exactly is it you're searching for, Sheridran?_

_Only time will tell. I am but a rogue who wishes to help my friends._

"There are people out there still, that wish to bring harm to my family and friends, which I will never let happen. By marrying you, my Lady, as much as my heart desires it, I know that it would not be right. It would only bring that same risk to your family and that is something that I will not have." Rouffian looked at Edmund and smiled almost sadly. "I pray you understand, my Lady."

"I – "

Trumpets sounded, saving Edmund from a response. Rouffian bowed his head and smiled. "Good luck, my Lady. I will be cheering for you." With that, Rouffian excused himself and walked away, leaving Edmund to stare after Rouffian in complete shock.

_There's no way… NO WAY that that is possible….not possible…not probable…nothing!_ Thought Edmund. _He – he can't be…how? No, no, I'm just thinking nonsense. Come on, Ed, clear your head. Your event is up first, you can't be thinking about this._ Edmund shook his head to remove those thoughts and his hand tightened around his bow. Holding up his dress with his other hand, he ran for the stands and his archery event. The sword fight would be after him, which was Susan's event. They had accepted what fate had dealt and were ready to do what had to be done for each other. Now it was time to prove it.

* * *

**And there you have it. Can you guess it? Who Sheridran is? ;)**

**Things are about to get very interesting. The Tournament has begun and let's see how these two fare at being each other for their events.**

** Any ideas on who was behind the Switching in the first place?**

**And go Susan! Finally Swalena got what she deserved :) **

**Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts :D  
**


	7. Lessons Learned

**Disclaimer:**** All property of C.S. Lewis – you know the drill : - ).**

**A/N:**** First off, I just wanted to thank ALL of you for your continued support, the constant PMing, and reviewing to get me going again XD My muse seriously left me for a very long time, as you can tell by the last time I've updated (hangs head in shame)…..bad author I know!! I honestly never expected The Way Things Are to have such an impact, and I'm so glad I could bring you that story.,**

**And now for the final chapter of Switched. However, no need to worry! For the sequel to The Way Things Are will be up by tomorrow (Coming Home)– yes you read correctly, within 24 hours, you will finally have your long-awaited sequel!! (It will begin directly after this tournament)**

**By now I'm sure you're all ready for this final chpt, so on we go!**

**P.S. – if you're wanting verification on Sheridran's identity, you'll have to wait until the sequel **

**Your reviews, comments, suggestions, fav parts/characters are always extremely welcomed and very much appreciated! **

**--**

**Lessons Learned**

Edmund stood in line along with several other archers, Susan's bow in his hands. He could feel his heart racing within his chest, and it took all his will power to keep his features calm. One would think, after fighting in as many battles as he had, that he wouldn't be nervous, but this was completely different. Not only were all the people in the stands watching in breathless anticipation, along with Peter and Lucy, but his sister's reputation depended on how well he performed.

On top of that, Rouffian's words kept haunting his thoughts, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Sheridran just _might_ be Prince Rouffian…but that was impossible! _Honestly, Ruffles? Sheridran? He probably doesn't even know which end of a sword to use, much less wield two of them. It's just nerves._

"Archers, ready!"

Edmund swallowed and raised his bow, nocking his arrow and drawing the bowstring towards his mouth. _I can do this! _

"Release!"

Edmund released his arrow, watching as it shot towards the target - - and hit the very edge of the board. Edmund groaned inwardly. _I can't do this!_ It didn't help that the onlookers were starting to whisper between one another. He could feel their eyes boring into him, like he was a piece of fresh meat and they were all hungry wolves.

Edmund glanced down the line of archers, watching as one of the attendants tapped out those who had not made the first shot. They had started with ten archers, and were now down to seven.

"Archers, ready!"

Taking a deep breath, Edmund pulled an arrow from his quiver, nocking it, and focusing on the next target, one that was a few paces back from the previous target.

"Release!"

Edmund focused on his breathing, like Susan had shown him, and released the arrow. It sailed towards the target, hitting the inner ring. Edmund stared for a moment, in complete shock. _Wait….wait… I did it?!_ Even as archers were tapped out, Edmund continued to stare dumbfounded.

"Archers, ready!"

Edmund felt someone elbow him and glanced at the other archer, Lady Tara. "Ready, your Majesty?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes. "Last time you won, but this time, we shall see who is victorious."

Not saying a word, Edmund frowned slightly, and then focused on nocking his arrow. "We'll see about that," he muttered finally, his eyes moving to the last target.

"Release!"

Both of their arrows shot towards the final target. Edmund unconsciously held his breath, waiting for the impact. Edmund's arrow hit the edge of the bullseye, and then Tara's arrow hit direct center. As cheers erupted in the audience, Edmund stared at the arrows in silence and shock. _I…I lost?_ He blinked a few more times, as if trying to awaken himself from a very bad dream. _Sue…I'm so sorry._

Forgetting who he appeared to be, Edmund scowled and kicked the dirt hard. He cursed under his breath, and then realized everyone around him was staring at him. His cheeks flushed and he quickly nodded in respect to Tara. "Congratulations, my Lady. Please excuse me." He then moved as quickly as he could for the exit, hurrying towards Cair Paravel, too ashamed to go back. _Good going Ed! Now look what you've done! Royal mess you've bludgered your way into. I just can't do anything right!_

"Ed!" Edmund heard his own voice yelling from behind him, an awkward situation at any other time. "Ed, stop!" Edmund stopped, but didn't turn around. "Ed." Susan walked in front of him, her arms folded over her chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like?" snapped Edmund. "I'm _not_ going back there!" He jabbed a finger towards the arena. "All that work – and for what? I still messed up! I didn't win, Sue."

Susan arched an eyebrow. "And when has that stopped you before? You're usually more stubborn than this, Ed. You're not one to quit."

"You're being awfully calm despite the fact that I just lost your archery contest."

Susan sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Look…Edmund…I'm sorry for my actions earlier. It wasn't proper of me, as a queen or as a sister, and I'm sorry. I don't care that you didn't win – "

"Liar," interjected Edmund.

"No, I really don't care."

"Sue, you're as bad a liar as Peter." Edmund slung his bow across his back and began walking towards Cair Paravel again.

"Alright, perhaps I am, but that doesn't mean what I have to say isn't true."

"What's your point?" Edmund asked as he stopped and looked back at his sister.

"What I'm trying to say is…thank you."

Edmund stared at her, thoroughly confused. "What?"

Susan smiled a little. "You tried, Ed. You put your heart into doing something that, frankly, you are not good at."

"Should I be taking offense to that?" Edmund asked, quirking an eyebrow, but a small hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

Susan smiled a little. "You are not an archer, Edmund, we all know this."

"True, but you could have indulged me a little, given me a little false hope that I can actually shoot an arrow."

"I'll try to remember that next time," said Susan with a soft chuckle. "But honestly, Ed, you didn't have to do this, especially after I was such a poor sport in all of this. After being switched this long, I've come to realise quite a few things – and not all of them ones I really wanted to know, but now that I do, I'm thankful."

"You rid me of Swalena, you have my eternal gratitude." At that they both laughed. "But in all seriousness, Sue, I appreciate it. I'm sorry I didn't win for you."

"Oh don't count us out just yet." Susan winked and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I still have my match, and I don't plan on going down that easily."

Edmund smiled and was about to say something when the trumpets sounded, signaling the beginning of the sword-fighting round.

"I suppose that's my cue. Will you be there Edmund?"

Edmund thought about it and then nodded. "Of course."

Susan smiled slightly, turning away. She walked back towards the arena, and Edmund was about to follow when he felt the world turn upside down and blackness washed over him.

--

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying flat on his back, staring at the sky. Then he felt something jabbing him in the thigh, and winced. He reached down to move whatever it was that was poking him, and then paused, his eyes going wide. _Wait….since when do I have a sword?_ Edmund's heart began to race and he stumbled to his feet, staring at his clothes. _I – I – I'm ME!!_ He started patting all of his clothes, to check to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked around quickly, and spotted Susan standing a few paces away, staring at him.

"Ed – are we really – " she began.

"Yes!!" A wide grin split Edmund's face and he laughed. "We're back!"

"Oh, thank Aslan!" sighed Susan in relief. The trumpets sounded again, the last call.

Edmund's eyes went wide. "Sweet Aslan! I'm late!" He turned and ran for the arena.

--

Edmund barely made it in time, skidding to a halt in a very unkingly fashion, and now stood with the other contestants along the edge of the arena. Match after match unfolded before his eyes, and in the end, it was Prince Farian, yet again, who would be competing against King Edmund.

"Now, what you have all been waiting for, the match for the title of Champion!" called the herald, a dark-haired Faun. Cheers erupted in the stands as Edmund stepped out into the arena to face off against Farian.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," said Edmund, with a slight smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, your Majesty," responded Farian, grinning.

"Good, that's settled then. Shall we have a bit of fun?"

"We shall."

The trumpet sounded, and the two of them began to move in a circular pattern, their gazes locked. Edmund relaxed his muscles, and steadied his breathing. It took him a few moments to re-adjust to his body, and no sooner had he thought to attack, Farian was already moving. The prince swung his sword towards Edmund, who brought his own sword up in a quick parry, but Farian moved just before their swords met, spinning and nearly catching Edmund off guard. Edmund swung his shield down, blocking Farian's sword, and the sound of metal ringing echoed through the arena. _Blimey, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought,_ thought Edmund, surprise evident on Edmund's features as Farian dodged Edmund's counterattack and thrust his sword towards Edmund's side, cutting through the edge of the fabric.

This caught Edmund unawares, and he barely had enough time to bring his shield up to block Farian's second attack. The momentum of Farian's swing caused Edmund to stumble and then he was lying flat on his back in the dirt, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. Edmund heard the onlookers gasp. No one had ever knocked Edmund off his feet during Tournament, and it was rare for anyone to catch Edmund unaware even during battle.

_Either I'm getting rusty, or Farian's learned some new tricks!_ thought Edmund in surprise. He rolled to the side, avoiding Farian's next attack, and scrambled to his feet. He attacked Farian with a flurry of moves, intending to disarm him, but again, Farian surprised him with a very familiar move that Edmund couldn't place. _I know I've seen that somewhere before…but where?! _He barely blocked the blow and was sent staggering backwards.

Edmund gritted his teeth and attacked with renewed energy, determined not to lose. However, it seemed that Aslan had a different idea and the next thing Edmund knew, he was at sword-point, the tip of Farian's sword at his throat.

The two of them stood there for a few moments, breathing hard, sweat coursing down their faces and created streaks on their dust-covered cheeks. The silence was so heavy that one could've heard a pin drop. No one had expected that, and when Edmund glanced at where his siblings sat, all three wore gobsmacked expressions.

The old Edmund would've been furious at losing, but this Edmund couldn't help but smile. He looked at Farian. "Well done."

Farian smiled, dropping his sword. "Thank you, your Majesty."

They sheathed their swords, and then shook hands. Finally, the audience erupted into cheers. "Well deserved, I might add," said Edmund, glancing at Farian. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"A friend, your Majesty, and by studying what you taught me."

Edmund chuckled. "Next time we have a match, you'll see what new moves I have learned."

Farian grinned. "I look forward to it, your Majesty."

"Prince Farian, please step forward," called Peter. Farian and Edmund bowed to each other in respect, and then Edmund watched as Farian walked over to the part of the stands where all the royalty sat, his brother and sisters sitting in the middle. "We congratulate you and award you the title of Champion."

Edmund took this time to slip silently out of the arena to where the other contestants stood.

"Tonight," said Peter, now addressing all of the contestants and audience, "we will celebrate with a feast and our Champions will receive their awards. Now I believe it is time for us to retire to our chambers to freshen ourselves and prepare for the celebration. Congratulations to all who participated, you have honoured your countries with your efforts."

As the wooden stands began to empty, Edmund walked around to meet his siblings. He spotted Lucy making her way down the stairs. As soon as she saw Edmund, she grinned and ran over to him. "Edmund!" She hugged him, laughing.

"Lu!" protested Edmund, chuckling despite himself.

She smiled up at him. "Same old Ed!"

"Sue explained to us that you finally switched back," said Peter as he walked over. He grinned. "I bet you're relieved!"

"Thank Aslan for that!" exclaimed Susan as she came to a halt beside Peter. She straightened her skirts and looked at Edmund. "That was plenty long enough."

"You make it sound so horrible, Sue," chuckled Lucy.

Susan glanced at Lucy before looking back at Edmund. "Ed, I love you dearly, but one more day as you and I would've gone spare!"

"I should say the same," retorted Edmund good-naturedly as they began to walk back towards the castle. "But – "

"King Edmund!!" came a familiar screech and Edmund froze on the spot, staring at the big frilly pink pile of fluff running towards him.

_Sweet Aslan! Not Swalena! _Edmund glanced at Susan and through clenched teeth he said, "I _thought_ you got rid of her!"

"I did too!" retorted Susan.

"I'm going to see if they need any help with preparations," said Peter slowly, and he began to move towards the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" said Edmund, grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him over to stand beside him.

Swalena came to a halt in front of Edmund, breathing hard. "King Edmund," she managed, taking deep breaths, her blonde curls bouncing with every movement. She curtsied and then glanced at his siblings before looking at him. Edmund heard Lucy stifle a giggle and frowned slightly. _You're not helping Lu!_ "I just wished to apologise for my actions as of late, and I'm terribly sorry for any inconveniences I might have caused you." She bowed her head briefly. "I shall take my leave now." With that, she gathered her skirts and hurried away, leaving all four Pevensies staring after her, gobsmacked.

"Are you sure you two weren't the only ones switched?" asked Peter, arching an eyebrow, still watching the retreating form of Princess Swalena.

"Pretty sure," said Edmund, managing to find his voice.

"Perhaps she is a bit touched from the sun?" suggested Susan.

"Oh will you three just stop it!" said Lucy, shaking her head. "Honestly. Perhaps she just had a change of heart."

Edmund choked. "Stop joshing me, Lu, Swalena, change of heart? Father Time will awaken before _that_ happens."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, giving Edmund a stern look. "You ought to at least give her a chance. She's not bothering you anymore, right?"

"Yes but – "

"No buts. Stop making such a fuss and buck up, Ed." Lucy pushed him forward towards the castle. "Honestly, you would think _I_ was the eldest with the way you are all carrying on."

--

Later that evening, Edmund sat in his throne, alone in the Great Hall. The celebration had ended hours ago, and finally he had had some time alone, just to think. He was eternally grateful that he and Susan had switched back, and was perfectly content to sit in _his _throne, in _his _clothing, and in _his_ body. He didn't resent his sisters any longer for what seemed to be the easy life – being a chap was far better! Girls were just so complicated and had far too many issues.

However, as he sat in his throne, resting his head back against the throne, he couldn't help but wonder just where that amulet had come from. From Peter's research and King Feldhliem's advice, it seemed to be a mixture of different cultures – yet that still didn't explain why it had shown up on the shore, near Cair Paravel. That also didn't explain what its purpose had been exactly. It hadn't interfered with their lives, except for making them a bit more complicated, and while he hadn't won during the Tournament, it actually turned out for the best. He didn't have to win at everything, and he didn't need to be the best in everything, for as long as he had the ability to protect those he loved, that's all that mattered.

Over the many years that they had reigned over Narnia, Edmund had learned quickly not to assume things. After dealing with Sirrian, the green amulets, the White Witch, and all the other happenings in Narnia, there was little left that would surprise him. However, thinking about Sirrian brought up thoughts of Sheridran, and again Edmund questioned his sanity. _Honestly…Ruffles…Sheridran, stranger things have happened yes, but for someone to change so completely? Well, I'll just have to speak with him before he departs. I wonder where he was tonight…I never saw him, and usually Ruffles is hanging all over Susan, doting on her, saying flowery things, and just being aggravating. Even she seemed perplexed by his absence, though of course, she never showed it._

Then of course there was still the matter of the switching. Edmund couldn't help but wonder what Susan had done when she was him and he wasn't sure he wanted to know! Everyone was acting normally, but that didn't mean anything. It had seemed so easy though…their switching back. It just happened, and that's what he sussed bothered him the most.

Something was definitely off, but he couldn't place it. First thing was first, and that would be figuring out the whole Sheridran mess. He had a feeling that that would be a key player in all of this.

Edmund never did have the chance to ask Prince Rouffian about the Sirrian incident and his possible involvement, for the Prince somehow managed to avoid him for the rest of that evening, and the royals of the Seven Isles departed early the next morning. It seemed things were heating up back home for them regarding territorial issues, and while Edmund was sad to see Princess Shalamane leave, he knew their paths would cross again. Besides, there was still the Fall Festival, and Christmas, and Spring Celebration, and then of course the Tournament. Narnia was peaceful, and Edmund hoped that the world would remain peaceful for many years to come.

He had no idea how wrong he was….

**Fin**

* * *

**Yes, I ended there XD Yes, I'm evil I know!!**

**But think of it this way, this is just a little taste of what will come in the sequel to The Way Things Are. Look for Coming Home within the next day or so!**

**There are many many more adventures to come.**

**Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
